This invention concerns a disk device that has a disk tray onto which a disk for recording and/or for playback is placed and retained in the horizontal or vertical position, and that loads said disk into a main body of the device, for use, for example, for CD, DVD, and other optical disk players or for CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, and other disk drives.
Long known as disk devices for CD, DVD, and other optical disk drives, etc. are disk devices in which a disk, which is an information recording medium, is inserted into a depression on a disk tray placed approximately horizontally, and said optical disk is loaded by accommodating the disk tray inside the device main body.
With such a disk device, it suffices merely to place the optical disk in the disk tray, making it possible to simply load the disk inside the main body and to place in the disk tray optical disks of different diameters, such as 8 cm and 12 cm. Such disk device, besides being used in the horizontal orientation, in which the disk tray is horizontal, is also sometimes used in the vertical orientation, in which the disk tray is vertical.
If the disk device is oriented vertically, it is not possible, just by inserting an optical disk into the depression, to hold the optical disk on the disk tray. Therefore, as disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent H6-251479 [1994], a disk device has been proposed that has a disk tray equipped with holding members that hold the optical disk loosely clamped against the outer circumference of the depression from outside its surface. However, in said prior art disk device, the holding members are fixed on the disk tray, so nothing can be held by the holding members except an optical disk of the prescribed diameter size, such as the 12-cm size used for ordinary CDs, etc., with the problem that when using the disk device in vertical orientation, it is difficult to use an optical disk of a different diameter size, such as 8 cm.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a disk device that can use disks of different diameters and can be used in the horizontal or vertical orientation. In order to achieve said purpose, the disk device of the present invention, which has a disk tray into which is placed a disk, has a chucking member that holds said disk in place at its center hole part and a drive motor that turns the chucking member, The drive motor is installed on a base member that is rotatably supported inside said device main unit, and this base member, along with the advancement and retraction of said disk tray with respect to the device main body, rotates so as to cause said drive motor to approach toward and retreat from said disk tray. The chucking member is constructed so as to be exposed outside the device main body along with the advancement and retraction of said disk tray with respect to the device main body along with the loading of said disk.